Deep in The Darkest Night
by Nireena26
Summary: After his clan dwindles to mere numbers Megatron must find a suitable bride so that he can replenish his family, and no longer be alone. However, who he might find in his mate may not be who he expects it to be...
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there stood a village at the edge of a vast forest that was home to a large clan of Autobots that worked and lived peacefully. However, there was a dark secret that laid in the deepest reaches of the forest that made them cautious of venturing into that dark and unmentionable place. For you see, in the center of this part of the forest stood an imposing castle that was home to a clan of Decepticons that had an... imposing appetite for the villagers' energon that lived outside of their realm. It was soon discovered by the villagers some time ago that one or two of their own would suddenly vanish without a trace and never to be seen again and the knowledge was given to them by a band of gypsy bots that set up home not too far away from them. Ever since then the villagers became very careful when it came to venturing into the deeper part of the woods lest they wanted to suffer the same fate as their comrades. And in that time, the Decepticons had quickly realized that thanks to those gypsies it would be harder for them to snatch one of the now suspecting Autobots for their next meal. That made their lord and master, a mech known as Megatron, furious and vowed revenge on the gypsy bots and would make sure that they would pay for their mistake. And he certainly made sure of that. One night when no one was suspecting a thing he and the other Decepticons attacked the gypsies and made them pay with the lives and the energon they took from them. It was a truly devastating night and from that moment on the entire village decided that no matter what any outsiders that came to their home would be untrusted until they knew for sure that they wouldn't bring death and destruction to them all.

Vorns had passed and since then the Decepticon clan had started to dwindle in numbers and soon there was only a handful left. Megatron, Starscream the second in command, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Shockwave, and Blackarachnia who had had just passed on from an accidental exposure to sunlight. Not wanting to see his clan diminish before their due time Megatron knew he needed to figure out something to make his clan strong and powerful once again. One evening as Megatron was in his private study he was staring out the giant glass window as the moon slowly rose over the tree line he sensed someone outside the door and spoke, "Enter."

Stepping inside Shockwave closed the door behind him and bowed in respect before approaching his master. "My lord, I do not wish to impose on your privacy but...we've all been wondering what you have come up with to regrow the clan? Now that...Blackarachnia is gone there are no other femmes in the clan to claim as your bride and queen. The only possible choice is to...to take one of the villagers as your new bride."

Continuing to stare out the window as he listened to Shockwave Megatron knew what he said was absolutely true and there was no other choice. But there was the difficult task of trying to get close to the villagers to find the proper femme to take as his bride. But... he remembered a way that just might solve the issue. Looking over his shoulder at Shockwave, he nodded his head once in agreement. "I believe you are right, Shockwave. In order to make our clan thrive once more, it's time for some...new blood to join us in our realm of darkness for all of eternity. Tell the others it's time for the song to be sung and call our new lady home at long last."

Bowing in agreement Shockwave left to do as he was told so that things could be prepared by him and the others. Hearing him leave Megatron turned to look back out the window in deep thought. He knew that once everything was ready, the one that would hear their song would be the one destined to be with him in eternity. However, what he didn't know was it was going to be a bot he never thought would survive the tragedy he caused long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Late the next afternoon Lightning Ray was gathering a list of herbs she needed to get for Ratchet, one of the local medics in the village. Ever since the night of the tragedy that took her fellow gypsies, and her carrier, Light was the only one that managed to survive the carnage. Though she had seen all of the destruction that befell her family she had no recollection of it because of how frightening it was to her. Thankfully she was taken in by Ratchet when he found her and raised her as a granddaughter of sorts since he didn't see himself as a sire figure. But, as she grew up, it was clearly evident that she had inherited her mother's gypsy beauty and it caused her to be shunned by almost everyone around her because of what happened. Thankfully Ratchet never saw it that way and thought that she was more than what the other villagers saw her as. Over time their little family grew to include a small band of village guard dropouts that were ordered to be the village service bots that did all the repair work in the village. It wasn't easy for them to adjust to this sort of thing, but she helped them out every way she could and in time they became like her brothers that stood by her whenever she was being criticized for her lost heritage.

As she finished making her list Ratchet came into the room with her shawl, giving her a warm smile. "I hope we're not running too low on a lot of things."

Looking at him with a warm smile of her own Light shook her head. "No we're not, thankfully. Just a few of the routine herbs that we use for minor scratches, scrapes, and the occasional major scrapes and cuts that need a lot to treat it."

"Good. At least we have the supplies to treat the severely wounded bots that need it," Ratchet replied with a nod. "Now, are you sure that you want to go get this for me? I'm sure that either Prowl or Bumblebee will be able to find them with no problem."

"I'll be fine, Ratchet," Light eased as she took her shawl from him. "I know that mostly everybot in the village really doesn't like me for my gypsy heritage but I need to start standing up for myself. I can't let the others fight my battles for me and defend me from almost everybots' dislike of me." Setting her things down she gave him a comforting hug. "I know you mean well Ratchet and I thank you every day for what you've done for me. But I think it's time that I start showing that what happened is not going to happen ever again just because of who I am."

Returning the hug Ratchet nodded in understanding and pulled away and gave her a proud look. "You're right. I guess that it is time that you show the others that you're more than capable of handling yourself and proving that all of their fear of what happened is simply blown out of proportion." Then glancing down at the shawl, he pointed it out to her. "So... does this mean that you won't be needing this when you go out through the village square?"

Looking down at it with an unsure look Light picked up the scarf and started to feel a bit unsure about not having it with her and shook her helm. "No...no, I think I still need it just in case. You know what Ultra Magnus said. He feels that it's better for me to hide my faceplate so it doesn't make anybot mad and attack me out of retaliation."

Remembering that well Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. After all, he is the head of the village and he wants to make sure that the peace that we have now stays unbroken for as long as it can."

"True. Very true." Picking up her shawl Light wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the top edge up to rest on the top of her helm. Once she felt ready she picked up her list and her basket, giving Ratchet a hug goodbye and telling him that she would be home before the sun had set.

Heading out she quickly made her way to the village square before making the detour into the part of the woods where she needed her herbs. Though she could hear the whispers that were being said around her she kept her helm held high and didn't give them a single moment's attention. As she reached the square and passed by the ornate fountain she noticed the reflection of herself in the pool below. Staring at it for a few moments she had lost for her focus on her surroundings and accidentally ran into a mech that was standing in her path. Backing away a bit as she tried to get over the shock of happened she looked up and quickly got nervous at seeing who she had run into once they turned around and saw her.

"Oh great, it's you," Sentinel Prime snapped once he recognized that it was Light and glared. "Just what do you think you're doing, especially running into me like that?"

Quickly backing away from him with a frightened look Light pleaded, "Please, I meant no harm Sentinel. It was a complete accident, I swear."

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that," Sentinel scoffed, quickly moving closer to not let her get away. "Your fellow gypsies were nothing but trouble the moment they decided to move in next to us. Then they had to get themselves in trouble with the Decepticons and killed with their warning to us. So the way I see it you alone should be held responsible for bringing the threat to us all those vorns ago!"

Reaching out he grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her to him, making her cry out in panic at what he might do to her. Just as he was ready to deliver his punishment a familiar voice interrupted, "Sentinel, that is enough. Stand down at once."

The two surprised at that they looked over to see Ultra Magnus walking up to them, with Jazz by his side. Seeing what was going on Magnus knew that it had to he stopped before it caused a scene. As they walked up Sentinel quickly made himself relax but still held onto Light's wrist so that she wouldn't run away. "Sorry about that, sir. I was just trying to show this... femme why her people caused us so much trouble all those vorns ago."

"…...I see." Reaching over he pulled Light's wrist out of Sentinel's grip and gave him a stern look. "Then I suggest you let me take care of it and you go on patrol with Jazz to make sure that everything is going alright in the village. Alright?"

Quickly feeling flustered by that Sentinel tried to protest, "B-but sir! I'm s-sure that you're f-far too busy to do something as... as menial as that. I-I mean I can certainly take care of it for you..."

"Come on, Sentinel. We better get our patrol taken care of." Pulling Sentinel away before he dug the hole any deeper Jazz shook his helm and threw Light a comforting look over his shoulder.

Smiling at that Light looked up at Magnus and gave him a respectful curtsey. "Thank you so much. I didn't mean to make him upset as he got. It really was an accident when I ran into him."

"It's fine, Lightning Ray," Magnus eased. "Sentinel is just like so many of the other bots here that were shook up by the events of what happened. As well as being afraid that it will happen again if the Decepticons knew that you survived. It's why I asked that you disguise yourself so that if one does manage to sneak in they won't recognize you and finish the job."

Remembering that when he first said to her she nodded in understanding. "Yes, of course. And I want to prove that they don't have to be afraid and treat me like everybot else with kindness and respect."

Nodding with her Magnus gave her a warm smile. "Good. I'm proud that you're willing to stand up for what you know is right in your spark." Then clearing his audial he looked her in her optics with a hopeful glance. "With that, I need to ask for your assistance. I am holding a get together for the village in a few days and I was hoping that you would be able to sing a song during it. I'm sure that with this it will help show that the tragedy will never happen again and that you can be trusted as a valued member of our community."

Smiling happily at his praise Light nodded then was shocked when he made his request. That was certainly a big leap to make with something like this. And if it worked it would do so much to help other bots trust her and move on from the past. But if it didn't it would do so much harm and possibly split the village in two. But... it was a risk she was willing to take to make one of her dreams come true. Making her decision she looked up at him and smiled again. "Of course. I'll be more than glad to sing something and help make things truly wonderful. And I think I have the perfect song in mind that will more than do the trick."

"Excellent. I'll make the preparations for your spot in the performance line up." Magnus then gave her hand a grateful pat and smiled again before letting it go. "I truly can't thank you enough for doing this. I know that with this you'll be able to show everyone who you are and finally be able to let go of the past for good."

Feeling a happy warmth flow from her spark she bashfully smiled and nodded. "Let's hope so. Well, I need to go. Ratchet's going to get impatient and worried if I'm not home in time with the herbs I need to get for him."

Understanding that Magnus nodded. "Of course. Sundown's coming soon and we can't have any of our own out past then, especially in the woods. Just be careful out there and try to hurry back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay." Nodding in agreement Light gave him a wave goodbye and headed on her way out, starting to feel like things were starting to look up for her.

Watching her leave Magnus let out a calm vent then felt a bit worried for her, wondering if his plan was going to work. He could only hope that it would be able to convince the villagers to finally accept her and bring back the peace the village desperately needed after so long of leaving in fear of what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the village and heading down the familiar path Light was softly smiling and thinking about her part in the village gala coming up. To be asked by Magnus himself to do this meant so much to her and she wanted to do everything she could to make things go right. And if they did she would finally show that by her being a gypsy meant that they weren't in any danger of being attacked by the Decepticons. Then, as she was thinking about it, her thoughts turned to what had happened in her sparklinghood and she felt a heavy weight fill her spark from it. Even though Ratchet told her what had happened that fateful night she had no recollection of it whatsoever. And, if she was being completely honest, she wished that she could. She desperately wanted to remember at least something so that she could recall something of her family and of her creator, who she missed very much. She was at the point that if she could she would do anything to be able to remember her once more.

Feeling a few coolant tears drip off of her faceplate she reached up and wiped them away, a bit surprised that she had been crying in the first place. Letting out a calming vent to ease her nerve sensors she looked up to see where she was at, and was even more surprised to see that she had wandered off the path into an unfamiliar part of the forest. Wondering how that happened she quickly started to feel an uneasiness fill her spark at being there. As she tried to find her way back to where she needed to be her audials started to pick up on something... peculiar. Wondering what it was she listened as closely as she could and realized that it was a song being played. Getting rather curious she followed the sound to a line of trees that seemed to divide the forest in two and her uneasiness grew a bit more at it. However, the song that she kept hearing had a strange and alluring effect on her and it made her uneasiness seem like a distant feeling.

As she continued to listen the melody seemed to surround and entrance her, making her feel like she was spirited away to another place altogether, a place where she felt that... she belonged. Towards the end of the song it had changed to a tempo that was strangely familiar to the music her fallen clan used to play and it tugged at her spark like a wildfire. It tugged at her so much that she wanted to follow it past the tree line and find who was making the music. Unable to take it anymore she raised her pede to step across the border then suddenly she was pulled back by somebot from behind her. "Whoa! You don't want to go in there, trust me!"

Quickly freaked out by that Light tried to break free of whoever was pulling her back and cross the border with everything bit of strength she had. "No, please! I need to go! I have to find out who's making that noise! It...it could be a gypsy bot that survived the attack and they're letting me know that they're still alive! Please, you have to let me go!"

Realizing what she was going on about the bot quickly surrounded her in his strong grip and pulled her away as fast as he could before the influence could take hold and pull her into its powerful embrace. Trying to resist Light continued to fight as she was taken away from the tree line, desperately pleading and crying to be let go so she could go back and find the source. As he continued to pull her away the mech had to steel himself against her pleas until they were far enough away for her to calm down and return to normal.

Once they had disappeared from the area three figures in the shadows past the tree line appeared, having watched the whole thing happened and were both equally shocked by it. Unable to believe it himself Shockwave turned and looked at Soundwave who had Laserbeak perched on his arm. "After all this time... one still survived. And for her to be the one to hear the song... Megatron will certainly want to investigate this. For now, send Laserbeak out to watch the two and get any important information from them. It will be key for our master to hunt her down and either finish the job….. or use this to finally have his revenge against the spirits of the gypsy bots that thought that they could stop us long ago."

"Soundwave acknowledges. Deploying Laserbeak to follow." Giving a nod of agreement as he spoke Soundwave sent Laserbeak to perform his task to the letter. Knowing what he had to do Laserbeak soared through the canopy of trees while following their signal to where the other two bots took off to. When he found them he quickly took refuge in a tree next to them and hid on a secluded branch where they couldn't see him as he spied.

Once they reached a brightly lit area of the forest the mech released Light from his grip and turned her to look her over and make sure that she was acting like herself. "Hey, are you alright? Feeling any better?"

Slowly recovering from the ordeal she nodded in agreement as she tried to remember what just happened. "Yes….yes, I'm alright. Though I….I really can't remember what just happened. I… I do remember hearing a strange song but I can't remember anything else that happened until now."

Nodding at that the mech gently placed a servo on the side of her helm to comfort her. "I understand. Hearing something like that out here can be very dangerous, especially if it was a Decepticon making that music to lure their prey to them." He then smiled a bit. "After all, I hate to see you fall prey to those nasty creatures, Light."

A bit shocked that he knew her name she looked up to see who had saved her and gasped in shock and surprise that she didn't realize who it was before. It was Rodimus Prime, one of her only friends growing up that she soon had developed a huge crush on as she got older. Quickly getting a burning blush in her cheekplates she gave him a very thankful hug. "Oh Rodimus, thank you so much! I'm… I'm so sorry if I did anything to hurt you! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Returning the hug Rodimus smiled and held her close to help ease her troubles. "It's alright. Trust me, I knew that you weren't being yourself while under the influence of the music's power. That's how strong it is and how it's able to draw whoever hears it into the trap that's been laid for them. I'm just glad that I got to you in time before it drew you in too deep."

And if he was being completely honest he really was glad that he found her in time. Ever since what happened to her fellow gypsies he had made a vow to always watch out for her so that she wouldn't fall to the same fate. He cared about her so much since they were youngbots that he made his personal mission to make sure that she would always be safe to live a long and happy life. Of course, almost seeing her fall victim to what might have been the evil force that destroyed her family nearly broke his spark. As well as almost making him feel like he failed his mission and let her down. As he continued to comfort her he started to wonder why she was all the way out here in the first place. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here all on your own?"

"Oh, uh..." Feeling a bit embarrassed Light felt her burning blush burn just a bit hotter in her cheekplates. "Ratchet needed some more medicinal herbs for his supplies and I volunteered to go. Of course, I had to run into Sentinel by accident and nearly get scrapped for it. Thankfully Magnus was able to step in before it went too far and sent him away with Jazz before he made a bigger fool of himself."

Nodding in understanding Rodimus felt a huge twinge of anger go through him at learning at what Sentinel almost did but was thankful to Magnus for saving her. "I agree. Sentinel doesn't understand that just because what happened doesn't mean that he and others like him don't have to live in fear of it happening again. Thankfully Magnus doesn't see that and he stands up for your honor and for the memory of your fallen family."

Comforted by his words Light let out a soft, happy sob and looked up at him with a comforted smile. "That's true. I'm truly thankful that he understands my situation and does all that he can to help make things easier to bear. And hopefully in a few days all of that will change."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Giving her a curious look Rodimus wondered what she was talking about, not knowing about the gala coming up just yet.

Realizing that he didn't know about the gala Light smiled a bit more and her blush turned into a bashful one. "Oh, well Magnus is holding a village get together and... he asked me to sing a song during it. He felt that it would be a good way to show that I mean no harm and that me being around doesn't mean that anybot has to feel like they're in danger of being killed. I thought it was a great idea so I accepted his request."

"Oh Light, that's wonderful!" Feeling so happy for her Rodimus swept her up in a strong, embracing hug that spun them around a few times. "I think Magnus's plan is just the ticket you need to show everybot just who you are and prove that you can be trusted no matter what!"

Letting out a happy laugh Light felt over the moon as she saw how happy Rodimus felt for her chance and hugged him back. "Oh thank you, Rodimus! Knowing that you approve really helps me to believe that this will work out in the end!"

Setting her down and holding her close Rodimus nodded while giving her a warm, affectionate smile. "You know I do. Believe me Light, I would do anything to make sure that your happiness always comes first and that you always have a smile on your face." Then giving her a kiss to her forehelm he smiled brighter and took her hand to help her with her task. "Come on. Let's go get those herbs and get you home. I'm sure that you'll want to tell Ratchet and the others of the great news and help you get ready for your big night."

Sighing happily at the kiss he gave her it made Light feel like she was flying to the sun and back with how wonderful she felt. Knowing that the others would indeed be happy she nodded in agreement. "Of course! I'm sure that they'll be over the moon once they find out! Let's go!"

Continuing to smile at seeing her happy once again Rodimus nodded in return and escorted her to where she needed to go for the herbs she came to get.

Once the two were out of the area Laserbeak came out of his hiding spot and flew back towards where Soundwave and Shockwave were waiting for him. Landing on Soundwave's outstretched arm he relayed what he learned from he overheard which made the two Decepticons look at each other in a slight wonder and Shockwave ponder the possibilities. "This might be the fortuitous opportunity we've been waiting for to finally get into the village while their defenses are down. We have to tell Megatron at once."

Nodding in agreement with him Soundwave followed Shockwave back to the castle to give their report to their master. As they made their way they both thought about how Megatron was going to handle the news that his destined bride was also his enemy, still alive after all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived back at the castle just a short time after the sun had set Shockwave and Soundwave promptly made their way to the throne room where they knew Megatron to be at that time. Once they stepped inside they saw that he was currently in another disagreement with Starscream about how he should be the new leader of the clan and would be able to rebuild it to its former glory. As they approached Starscream let out a snarl as he continued to try and make Megatron see reason. "Honestly Megatron, why can't you understand that since you've been in charge you essentially brought the clan to its knees with nothing to show for it! The only way that we can rise to our former glory is for you to relinquish the throne and hand it over to me!"

Getting fed up and about ready to give Starscream a proper thrashing for his insolence Megatron noticed the two walking up and promptly dismissed the second in command. "I'm think not, Starscream. You will never have my throne until you can prove to me that you can earn it the way I see fit. Now, if you will excuse me I have more pressing, and important, matters to attend to."

Turning his attention away from Starscream it made the seeker growl in anger and storm off in an angered huff. Softly smirking at that Megatron focused his attention back onto his more loyal servants. "I trust that you two returning early means that you have good news about our... little task?"

The two bowing in respect Shockwave nodded as he leaned up to give his report. "Yes... and no, Lord Megatron. The results of our mission were a success and we easily found the femme that heard the song. However, there is one thing that is of concern..."

"And what would that be?" Getting suspicious at that Megatron gave the two a very stern look that said to carefully choose how they word their answer.

Clearly seeing that Shockwave quickly became a bit nervous and glanced at Soundwave for a moment before composing himself and looking back at Megatron. "We have reason to strongly believe that the femme destined to be your bride is a survivor of the destruction to the gypsy clan that exposed us to the Autobots vorns ago."

Maintaining his stern composure, it seemed Megatron had either missed what they said or he was slowly processing it and deciding what to do. As he did the silence that was being made quickly felt like it was deafening and it was putting Shockwave and Soundwave on edge on what their master was deciding. A few kliks later Megatron turned away and faced his throne before he spoke to the two. "Are you absolutely sure that she is from the same clan? For all we know she's just a wanderer that has the same looks as those miserable gypsies we destroyed."

"That's why we returned to tell you and get your decision of what to do. We knew that once we saw her we had to make sure that you knew as well to get your stand on the situation." Then remembering what he had Soundwave do Shockwave gestured to him and Laserbeak, who was now on Soundwave's shoulder. "But I made a little... insurance policy just in case so that you can make a proper decision." Looking at Soundwave Shockwave gave him a nod for Laserbeak to play back what he recorded between Light and Rodimus.

Returning the nod Soundwave looked at Laserbeak and gestured for him to begin the recording. Nodding back himself Laserbeak turned his attention to Megatron and played everything he heard Light and Rodimus say to each other before they left the area.

When the recording was finished Megatron continued to face his throne, stewing in a silent rage that one gypsy had managed to slip away from his wrath. However, at the same time he felt that it was a strange sense of cruel irony that the femme who was destined by their song to be his bride was his enemy. Walking up to his throne he turned and sat down in it while looking at the Decepticons in front of him. "So... after all this time, one managed to slip away and evade the punishment so rightly deserved for what her fellow bots did to us... This I cannot allow to stand any longer. We must find her and make sure that the job is finished once and for all."

"But my lord, what about the fact that she heard our song when she was in the forest?" Somewhat surprised by the decision Shockwave had to remind his master of their dire situation at hand. "From what Soundwave and I saw she had a very strong reaction to it which can only mean that she felt it deep in her spark to make her want to come to it. And she would have if it weren't for the mech that managed to pull her back at the very last moment. That can only mean that she is the one that is meant to save our clan from ultimate extinction."

As he listened to that Megatron knew that he had to take the importance of the clan into consideration as he made his final decision. As he silently thought about what to do he slowly started to realize that the sense of cruel irony... was for the gypsies as the final blow against them for what they did. And that made him feel a sense of vindication that everything was working out in his favor. "From what you stated Shockwave it seems that this is exactly what we need to finally crush the memories that those gypsies left behind and humiliate them even in the afterlife." Then remembering something that was said in the recording he got an idea of what to do. Standing up he beckoned the two to follow him as he made his way out of the throne room. "Since we now know who is meant to be my bride I believe that it's time to pay her a little... visit. Prepare yourselves, my Decepticons. We have a party to attend."

* * *

After they got the herbs Light needed to gather Rodimus swiftly took her back home before anything else could happen. As they arrived they saw that Ratchet was standing outside the door, waiting for Light to arrive after being gone longer than she should have. At the same time Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee were at the door waiting as well to see their adoptive sister home. Knowing that she was late Light couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for it but in her defense, she had a bit of a good reason for why. Though most of that reason was that she was almost captured by the Decepticons. Thankfully she and Rodimus agreed that it would be best to leave that part out and only focus on the good news that they had.

Watching as they approached Ratchet gave Rodimus a thankful nod for helping his ward home then gave Light a stern look. "It's about time you got home. I thought you knew that you needed to be home earlier than this."

"I know, and I am so sorry Ratchet. Believe me, I never meant to worry you like this." Going up to him Light gave him an apologetic hug, hoping to ease him just a bit by it. "I had a bit of an accidental run-in with Sentinel but Magnus stopped him before things went a bit too far and I spent a few kliks talking with him. Once I was able to get out of the village I got lost in my thoughts and wound up getting lost from where I needed to go." She then looked at Rodimus as she gave him a warm smile while a blush started to appear in her cheekplates. "Thankfully Rodimus was out and he was able to find me and help get the herbs and get home."

Smiling back Rodimus gave her a wink before waving it off. "It was nothing, Light. When I saw that you needed help I was more than glad to step in and save the day." He then looked at Ratchet with a noble gaze in his optics. "I understand that she needed to be home earlier and I do apologize for it. I guess we were enjoying our time together since we haven't been able to do that for a while and we lost track of time."

Calming down a bit at the hug Ratchet returned it with a small, relieved sigh then looked up at Rodimus and nodded in understanding. "Well, at least knowing that you were with Light and making sure that she was safe I guess I can let it slide." He then pulled Light away a bit to look at her in the eye. "But please, make sure that next time you're home on time. We never know at what time the Decepticons might be lurking about and we can't have them discovering that you're still alive. Alright?"

Feeling relieved that Ratchet wasn't mad anymore Light smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course, Ratchet. The last thing I want is to make you worry like that. Besides, I've got some really great news that will more that clear any worries that you have now."

Giving her a curious look Ratchet gave a quick glance at Rodimus for a slight moment if it had something to do with him. "Oh? And, uh, what would that be?"

Noticing the glance Light couldn't help but giggle a bit and blush a bit more. "Well, when Magnus and I were speaking with each other he told me that he was holding a party for the village and... he invited me to sing a song during it. Isn't that wonderful? He figured that if by doing that everybot can see that I mean them no harm and I'm not an omen for destruction."

"That is wonderful, Light!" Feeling over joyous at that Ratchet gave her another hug at how proud he was of her. "This just may be the chance we've been waiting for so long to come about to finally put things to rest. To think in one night all of the grievances that's been thrown around for no reason will finally come to an end and you'll be seen as the bot we love and care for."

Nodding in agreement Light hugged him back and smiled as bright as ever. "I know, and I can't wait! I'm sure that it's going to be the best night for all of us."

Nodding in agreement as well Rodimus walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And It's something that I certainly can't wait to see. But for now, I think it's time that I was on my way for the night."

Figuring that it was time to head in for the night Ratchet nodded in agreement. Letting go of Light he decided to let the two say goodbye to each other in private and headed to the house while shooing the other mechs inside. "Very well, Rodimus. Thank you again for making sure that Light got home safe and sound and we'll see you at the party."

Seeing what Ratchet was doing Light smiled then looked at Rodimus with a warm glow in her optics. "Thank you again for your help, Rodimus. If you hadn't found me in the nick of time and pulled me away before I crossed the point of no return..." Looking down a bit she couldn't bring herself to say what might have happened if he didn't save her in time.

Feeling his spark go out to her for that Rodimus reached around with his arm to pull her close into a comforting hug and used his other servo to gently lift her helm to look her in her optics. "I know. There's really nothing to say about it. You're here safe and sound with your family and you're about to have your dream and lifelong wish come true. That's all that matters. And knowing that you're here... with me... it gives me no greater comfort and joy than all of the treasures the world can offer."

Already feeling surprised and overwhelmed by his actions Light was even more overwhelmed by what he said and it made the love she felt for him grow stronger than it ever had been before. Trying to find something to say in return she found that she couldn't think of a single thing but the look she had in her optics gave away what she was trying to say. "Oh Rodimus..."

Seeing the look in her optics Rodimus knew then what she was feeling and started feeling the same stirrings in his spark. Letting those feelings guide him he gently leaned his helm down closer to hers while softly closing his optics. Just as he was about to kiss her the sound of Bumblebee's voice broke the moment between them. "Hurry up, already! We've been waiting long enough to see you two get this far! Just get it over with!"

Immediately feeling embarrassed by Bumblebee's spying Light whipped her helm to see him and Bulkhead standing in the doorway watching them and glared in fury. "Bumblebee, you little creep! You better start running because when I catch you you're never going to see the light of day again!"

Knowing that she would mean what she said Bumblebee quickly let out a noise of fright and ran back into the house before she could get to him. Knowing better himself Bulkhead followed after him, hoping to divert him away from Ratchet and Optimus so that he wouldn't get in trouble with them.

Still glaring at the door as they took of Light let out a growl of frustration and felt like everything that had been working up into the most perfect moment was ruined by their meddling. Finding the sight a bit amusing Rodimus chuckled and gave her a comforted hug. "Don't be too hard on them, Light. I'm sure that it was just brothers being brothers who care about their sister very much."

Huffing a sigh Light knew that he was right and returned the hug, being comforted by the feeling. "You're right. But still... " Still feeling embarrassed by their moment being ruined she felt like they were never going to get a chance to have it again.

"I know... " Hugging her for a few more moments he leaned down and kissed her forehelm. "I better head home myself before it gets too late. I don't want to hold you up from getting back at those two. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ratchet and Optimus heard them as they barreled through the house to get away and are getting after them."

Smiling at that Light nodded feeling a bit better at that. "Yeah, you're right. So, I guess I'll see you later or at the party?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll definitely see you at the party. There's no way that I'm going to miss you singing for anything else in the world." Giving her a grand smile he gave her one more hug then let her go so that she could head inside for the night.

Returning the hug Light pulled away and gave him a smile before turning and heading inside the house, immediately going after Bee and Bulkhead the moment she closed the door.

Letting out another chuckle Rodimus remained there for a few more moments, reflecting on what had almost happened and realized something. He realized that all this time... he had fallen helm over pedes for his best friend. With everything he knew about her he came to understand that she was the femme of his dreams and he wanted to truly give her the life she so richly deserved. Starting to get excited he headed home, starting to make plans of how he was going to tell her what he truly felt for her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-The song she sings is Eternity from The Swan Princess.

* * *

A few days later it was time for the village get together and everybot in the village was abuzz with excitement for it. Especially Light with her performance during the gala. The past few days she constantly worked on memorizing the song she wanted to sing and she felt more than ready to make her debut to the entire community. As everybot in the house was trying to get ready to go Light was having a difficult choice of deciding which gown to wear, though to be quite fair the gowns she had were... not the best to wear to something like this. Continuing to ponder Ratchet knocked on her door and stepped inside. "Light, are you ready to go? We have to leave early so that you can meet with Ultra Magnus." Seeing her still not dressed he sighed a bit. "Still having trouble deciding what to wear?"

Looking at Ratchet she nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid so. Everything I've got is either too plain or not appropriate for something as important for this. I don't know what to do, Ratchet. I know that we need to leave but without anything to wear everything I've been working hard for will be for nothing."

Understanding her plight and knowing that she wanted to do everything she could to make this work Ratchet knew that what he had up his sleeve would be able to help soothe her troubles. Softly smiling he pulled out a box that he had behind his back and presented it to her. "Perhaps this will be able to solve your dressing dilemma."

Quickly surprised by that Light took the box from him and set it down on her berth, quickly guessing at what might be inside. Lifting off the top she gasped at seeing the gorgeous blue and black dress that was folded inside, along with the matching choker collar and the double rose helmpiece. Lifting it out she absolutely loved the rich fabric and the beautiful elegance that it held. Feeling truly touched by Ratchet's thoughtfulness she set it down then quickly went over and gave him a grateful hug. "Oh Ratchet, thank you! Thank you so much! This truly means more to me than you can ever know!"

Satisfied that she truly loved her gift Ratchet hugged her back and smiled. "You're quite welcome, Light. I knew that you needed something that would help everyone see the beautiful femme that you are in your spark." Giving her a squeeze he pulled back so that he could leave. "Now hurry up and get ready. We can't be late meeting with Ultra Magnus."

Nodding in agreement Light turned her attention back to her new gown while Ratchet took his leave and checked with the others to see if they were ready. A short time later as the other mechs were ready to go Light emerged from her room and coming out to meet them they all gaped in surprise at how she looked. Beaming in pride at how wonderful she looked Ratchet walked up to her and smiled happily. "You look absolutely stunning, Light. I swear if you're not turning helms tonight I'm sure that your song will."

Blushing a bit Light smiled and looked herself over once then up at Ratchet. "Oh, thank you. Though it's something I don't usually wear I feel truly amazing in this. Thank you again for getting it for me, Ratchet."

"Well, it wasn't just him that got it for you." Deciding to reveal the truth Optimus walked over and took her hand as he gently smiled. "We all decided to pitch in and get it for you. We know how much this is important to you and we all want you to succeed." He then looked at the other three mechs. "Right?"

The others nodding in agreement Bee was about to crack a joke about it but was promptly smacked by Prowl before he could, making Bee a bit short-tempered and grumble a bit. Surprised to know that Light gratefully smiled as she felt a few tears of coolant begin to bead in her optics. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, everyone! That really means a lot that you believe in me and want to help me succeed!"

Giving Prowl a silent thank you for that Ratchet crossed Light's arm with his and led everyone to the door. "Indeed. After all, family helps family no matter what. Now, we have to go! If we're late Magnus is going to have our helms for delaying things!" Heading out with the others in tow he lead the way to the village square where all of Light's hard work would finally pay off.

A few cycles later the party was in full swing and from what it looked like everybot was having an absolute grand time. After meeting with Ultra Magnus and getting her instructions as to when she would be performing Light was milling around, hoping to talk to at least a few bots but so far none wanted anything to do with her. Not surprised that that would happen she continued to walk around a bit forlorn and started to wonder if Magnus's plan was really going to work. Then looking up by chance she saw Magnus signal to her that it was time and she nodded, letting out a deep vent and made her way to the stage.

Seeing her make her way to the stage Magnus made his way up and faced the crowd, gathering their attention to him. "My fellow villagers, I want to thank you for coming to this wonderful gala that I arranged for the town. I do hope that you are all having a wonderful time."

Getting an approved round of applause from the audience Magnus nodded and continued. "Excellent. Now, before we can continue, I believe that we need to take care of some... long overdue business."

Walking over he helped Light up onto the stage and led her to where he was standing before and looked out to the crowd. "For far too long almost, if not all of you, have treated this young femme as if she is going to cause another tragedy that will threaten our village. And it has gone on long enough. We can't let what happened to her family be something that's used against her and labeled as threat. There is no room for that in our village. With that I must implore you to treat her as a respected member of our society and one of our dearest friends."

Pretty much shocked by that everyone in the crowd was clearly hesitant about agreeing with Magnus. As they looked around Ratchet and the others prayed that they would and finally put all of this to rest. Seeing their hesitation Magnus figured that it was time for his plan to go into effect. "Then perhaps I will let her take it from her and sing the song that I asked her to perform for you. Lightning Ray, it is all yours." Giving her a warm and encouraging smile he nodded before heading off the stage.

Somewhat smiling back she turned to face the crowd and quickly started to feel her nerves get the best of her. As she watched them stare back she was having doubts that this was going to work and they were going to ridicule her for the rest of her life for choking like this. Starting to take a step back a frightened looked crossed her face, but as she looked out into the crowd she saw Rodimus as he stepped into view. Seeing the encouraging smile he gave her she softly smiled back and nodded, finding the courage she needed through it. Letting out a vent she stepped up and gave everyone a confident smile. "Thank you everyone for listening to what I will be singing. I hope that... that it will prove that all I want is to be your friend and ally. So, please. Enjoy." Letting out another vent she nodded to the musicians for them to begin the song.

As she sang the first notes of the song she was more than thankful that she was able to hit the tone and quality she needed it to be to make the impact she wanted. And it worked. While she continued everyone was quickly amazed that she had such a talent within her and how it had so much power behind it. Though the most impressed was Rodimus himself. He knew that she could sing but he never knew that she was this good. Being so blown away by he listened to the lyrics and felt like she was singing the song just to him. Which was exactly how Light was feeling. As she continued the song she looked at Rodimus more than anybot else, since she chose the song as a way to tell him the truth of how she felt for him. And at that moment it felt like the two had connected on the same wavelength and were as one.

However, there was one other that wasn't considered that had a stake in this. Arriving out of the shadows just before Light started her song the Decepticons stood just behind the crowd, with Megatron front and center. Looking the crowd over and seeing that their arrival was unnoticed he smirked in satisfaction then focused his attention on Light as his smirk turned into a soft scowl. He wondered what exactly she was doing up on the stage until she started to sing and his perspective quickly changed. He certainly wasn't expecting that from her and it truly had an effect on him, and as he listened he was instantly swayed by the melody and the power her voice had behind it. It was then he remembered what Shockwave said about her being so attracted to their song it made sense to him that she would have something musically inclined about her. Looking closer and studying every detail about her he had to admit that the striking gypsy beauty she had been gifted with was quite... attractive. And how it paired so... perfectly with her powerful voice... Before he knew it, he felt his spark beating faster than what it was before and quickly realized that he was falling in love with her. The others seeing his reaction to the gypsy they knew as well what was happening and felt relieved that their clan would be saved at long last.

Seeing it as well Starscream quickly started to get impatient and softly sneered. "Well? What now, Megatron? You've obviously fallen in love with her. What's stopping you from taking her here and now?"

"As always Starscream, you're an utter fool." Side-eyeing the second in command Megatron glared at him with his optics glowing fiercely. "If I did that panic and chaos will ensue and we can't have that. We're lucky that they're all entranced by the femme's song and haven't seen us yet. We can't lose that at this moment." Glancing over at Shockwave for a moment he got a sudden idea. "But... a little confusion and... deception always has a way of working in our favor." Motioning for Shockwave to come over he whispered his plan to him and liking it Shockwave nodded in agreement before slipping away back into the shadows. Smirking at that Megatron turned his attention back to his future bride as she finished her song, softly applauding once the crowd gave theirs.

Once she had finished Light looked over the crowd again as a silence quickly fell over them. Hearing that she hoped that it got through to them and changed what they thought about her.

Seeing this as well Rodimus quickly started applauding for her, prompting Jazz and Magnus to do the same as they figured out what he doing. Seeing them applauding as well Ratchet and the others joined in, letting out a few cheers of admiration for a job well done. Looking at them the crowd felt a bit confused but after a moment or two they felt compelled to do the same as well and joined in.

Feeling absolutely over the moon in happiness for that Light smiled and gave several bows to the crowd before standing up, absolutely beaming in joy.

Continuing to applause as well Magnus walked backed onto the stage and stood beside her with a proud smile on his faceplate. "Excellent job, Lightning Ray. I couldn't be prouder." He then looked over the crowd as he placed a servo on her shoulder. "And thank you everybot for giving her a chance to show that she is not who you think she is. I do hope that it changes your view on her and give her the respect she deserves as a member of our community. Now please, enjoy the rest of the gala and have a wonderful time."

Dying down their applause the crowd resume their mingling, mostly talking about how well Light did with her song. Getting another congratulation from Magnus Light thanked him and excused herself, quickly got off the stage to meet with Rodimus. Patiently waiting for her Rodimus opened his arms to her and hugged her the moment she was in them. "Oh Light, that was... That was simply amazing. I never knew that you could sing that well. You totally blew me away."

"Thank you, Rodimus." Feeling so happy in his arms Light let out a comforted sigh as she hugged him a bit more before looking up into his optics. "I'm so happy that it did. But to be completely honest… it… it was my way of telling you how… how much I'm in love with you." Feeling a bit embarrassed she knew that it was now or never to tell him how she felt about him.

Sensing his spark flare and beat in absolute joy at that Rodimus smiled and held her close. "Light… I don't think that I could have done any better to tell you how I feel about you." Reaching up and placing a servo on her cheekplate he drew her helm closer to his. "Though it's taken me a while to realize it I finally figured out that… that I'm in love with you as well. You've always made things so wonderful and meaningful in my life and with what's happened to you I… I want to give you the life you truly deserve and all the comforts that comes with it. What do you think?"

Feeling her spark leap in joy as she listened Light smiled ecstatically and nodded as she softly began to cry. "Oh Rodimus, this is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! To know that you love me as well... it's truly the best thing I've ever heard."

"Heard about what, Light?" Walking up with the others Ratchet heard the last part of what Light said and got a bit curious about what she meant.

Looking over at him and getting a bashful smile Light looked up at Rodimus as her optics glowed in happiness. "Do you want to have the honors?"

Nodding with a smile of his own Rodimus glanced up at Ratchet as he held Light in a loving hold. "Well, Ratchet, since we just confessed that we love each other I was hoping that I could get your permission to court Light. I know that we've already known each other for so long so it's pretty much pointless to ask but I figured that the formality was needed just in case."

Quite surprised at the news at first Ratchet gently smiled at the two finally growing closer together past being friends and starting a new chapter in their lives. Letting out a soft hum he smiled a bit more and nodded in agreement. "Of course you can, Rodimus. I'm very happy and very proud that you two have found something so precious between each other. As well as wanting to grow on that and make it everlasting."

Hearing that the two lovers happily embraced each other as they felt that their new adventure was about to begin. Or so they thought, as the noise around them suddenly quieted down and caught the group's attention. Turning to see what was going on they were surprised to see a dark teal, gray, and black mech coming through the crowd... dressed as a gypsy. Seeing that herself Light was shocked that another gypsy had discovered the village in such a long time. As the mech was reaching the group Ultra Magnus stepped up in front of him to calmly confront him. "Greetings, stranger. What brings you to our humble village on a night like this?"

Quickly stepping back with a startled look the mech looked around for a moment before looking back at Magnus. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your party like this. I've been searching for my clan for quite some time and the last news I got from them was that they were set up near here but I haven't heard of anything else from them. Are they still around here or have they moved on?"

Absolutely shocked by that Magnus glanced at Light for just a split-second before looking back at the mech. "They... they did. I'm afraid that they were... slain by a group of Decepticons that live deep in the forest that surrounds us. The clan warned us about them and their nature but the Decepticons found out and in retaliation they made the clan pay for that with their lives."

Looking devastated by that the mech almost doubled over as he broke down for the loss of his family. Feeling sorrowful at having to break the news like that Magnus stepped forward and placed a comforting servo on the mech's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to learn that you made this journey for nothing. However, I can give you a bit of good news that might help lift your spirits."

Leaning up the mech dried his optics as he wondered what Magnus meant. "And what is that, good sir?"

Beckoning Light to step forward Magnus directed the mech's attention to her. "One of your clan managed to survive the attack and has been living with us for most of her life in the care of one of our best medics."

Surprised at that the mech looked at Light as she hesitantly stepped forward to meet the surviving link to her family. "Is... is it true? Are you a member of our once great clan?"

Trying her best not to let out a sob Light nodded as she composed herself the best she could. "Yes, yes I am. How... why... why weren't you with the clan so long ago when they made their home here?"

Gently stepping forward the mech took her servo and held it in both of his to comfort him. "As we were on our journey I had fallen gravely ill and had to be left behind to rest and recuperate. Once I was well I had received word where our clan was heading last and made my way here. In a way it's what saved my life so that you and I could be reunited once again. Tell me, what is your name? I swear that you must have been born after I was left behind and that's why I don't recognize or remember you."

Starting to feel that this was really happening Light started to smile and nodded while she giggled a bit. "It... it must be since I really don't remember you as well. It's Lightning Ray, or Light for short."

Smiling as well the mech leaned forward and kissed her forehelm before looking into her optics. "A pleasure to finally meet you, my little Light. You can call me Longarm or Uncle Longarm if you so wish. Right now, I'm just so happy and relieved to have family back in my life once again."

Feeling a wave of relief and happiness go through her from kiss Light nodded in agreement as she smiled and softly started to cry. "Alright. And me too. After so long of being on my own it's a dream come true that you're finally here."

As the two reunited at long last Magnus nodded in approval and looked the crowd around them. "Femmes and gentlemechs, tonight we truly celebrate a new peace and happiness that has been made for our village that will last for vorns to come!"

Getting a cheer from everyone a round of applause was given for the reunion and for the new peace for all that was made that night. Watching from his place in the back Megatron smirked in satisfaction at his plan swiftly taking place then led his clan back into the shadows, ready for what was to come in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

As the next few days passed Light had never been happier as she spent the time with both her long lost uncle and Rodimus. Whenever Rodimus had to attend to his duties she would spend every single moment with Longarm, listening as he regaled on their family's past and taught her about all of their traditions. Since learning of the blockage in her memory banks of their family Longarm made it his personal mission to see to it that she knew everything that she needed to know about them. Figuring that he needed a place to stay Ratchet set Longarm up in the spare room in the house so that he would be able to be comfortable and be with Light as they caught up with each other. However, he soon started to get the feeling that there was something... not right with what Longarm was telling her. Listening in on a few of their conversations he could have sworn that he had heard something completely different from the gypsy bots a long time ago. Knowing that he had to say something about it he held himself back for Light's sake, since he didn't want to ruin the absolute joy he saw on Light's face. But he knew that if Longarm said something that he knew wasn't right he would call the gypsy out on it and find out the truth one way or another.

One evening as the sun was setting for the evening Light was sitting out in the little garden behind the house while reading a book to pass the time. As she looked up at one point she noticed that Longarm was approaching the tree line of the forest and quickly got concerned for him. "Uncle! Please, stay away from the forest! With the sun setting the Decepticons could be out at any moment!"

Looking back her as he stopped just short of the first tree Longarm glanced past into the closing darkness before glancing at her. "I'm sure that there's nothing to be worried about. There's still some daylight left so there shouldn't be any danger for at least for a few minutes more."

Getting up and setting her book down Light cautiously walked over and stood beside him. "Still, ever since what happened to our family no bot dares go anywhere near the edge of the forest in fear of certain death. Or... something worse..."

Nodding in understanding Longarm wrapped an arm around her and gave her a comforting hug. "Of course. I didn't meant to upset you like that." Then getting an idea he directed her attention to stare deep into the forest. "But... why is that fear still there? True, the villagers may fear what lies in the unknown but if they know not to stay away from the woods then why be afraid in the first place? Besides, who knows what strange and wondrous beauty lies within? If one just... takes the chance and steps inside they might find another world worth exploring..."

As she listened Light started to feel uncertain about what Longarm was saying but something inside of her come... alive as he spoke about the last part. It almost felt the same way when she heard the compelling music that pulled at her spark to follow it. Getting a distant look in her optics she somewhat glanced up at him. "R-really? Is there another world in there?"

"From what I can see, I think there's a world that's been waiting for you to come and embrace it." Nodding Longarm held her closer and continued to make her stare in the darkness. "Perhaps... there might be a king waiting for his future bride and queen to come and join him... in immortal love and eternity..."

Feeling the strange urge pull at her spark once more Light was about to agree when suddenly Optimus's voice broke through and disrupted the spell. "Light! Rodimus is going to be here soon! You don't want to keep him waiting when he gets here!"

Snapping out of her stupor Light looked back at the house and nodded. "Oh, alright! I'll be right there, Optimus!" Looking back at Longarm she sheepishly smiled. "I... I better be going. Can we continue our conversation after I get home?"

Smiling back Longarm nodded as he let her go. "Of course, my little Light. You go and have a grand time. I swear you and that Rodimus are truly meant to be."

"Thank you, Uncle. That truly means a lot." Leaning up she gave him a quick kiss on his cheekplate before heading to the house to get ready for her outing with Rodimus.

Letting out a happy hum at that Longarm gave her a wave goodbye as he watched her and Optimus disappear into the house. Once he was sure that he was alone he let out a low growl at being interrupted like that. "Ugh, the annoyance... And I almost had her under the spell. At least now I know that her spark has been swayed and it won't take much to pull it over all the way." Hearing something land beside him in the tree he looked up and saw that it was Laserbeak, staring at him intently. "Perhaps... what I need is one of our clan's ancient artifacts that will do the job in pulling her completely under the spell." Walking over to the tree he looked around for a moment then whispered something to Laserbeak before he let out a chirp of agreement and took off back into the forest to report to Megatron.

After following Optimus into the house and getting herself ready to go Light was ready to greet Rodimus the moment he arrived at the door. Seeing her in her wonderful beauty Rodimus smiled and told her so, earning a blush from her before he kissed her on her cheek. Telling the others that the would have her home well before it was too late he escorted her out on their date while her family smiled, knowing that he would be true on his word. Appearing in the doorway to the hall as they left Longarm scowled just a bit, more at Rodimus than anything else for believing that he was destined to be Light`s lover when she was meant for another. He could only hope that his plan would be the final push needed to ensnare her once and for all.

After having a quiet and romantic dinner Rodimus and Light went on a slow walk around the village, stopping at the fountain for a break. Sitting next to each other on the ledge Rodimus held Light next to him in his arms and smiled down at her as his optics softly glowed with a gentle warmth in them. "I think that tonight has been the best night we've spent together yet. Just you and me on a beautiful night, enjoying each other's company as we fall deeper in love."

Looking up at him Light smiled as she snuggled up against him and nodded. "Mhmm. Ever since we confessed our love for each other at the gala I've felt like things have finally been going right in my life and I'm on the road to a happier future. And now that we're together that future seems like it's right around the corner."

"Exactly. I want to give you a future that's going to be filled with warmth, happiness, and comfort that's going to last for vorns to come." Smiling happily Rodimus leaned down and kissed her forehelm affectionately. "So, how are things going with Longarm? I heard that he's been telling you a lot about what your family was like and helping you with what you don't remember."

Smiling warmly she nodded in agreement. "Oh, things are going absolutely wonderful. Listening to him speak I feel like... my family's alive once again and all around us. It's truly amazing." Then remembering what happened earlier she got a bit of an unsure look on her faceplate. "Though... he does tend to push the boundaries a bit with things."

A bit confused Rodimus looked down at her with a curious look. "He does? Like what?"

"Well, just a bit ago while I was in the garden reading to pass the time, I saw him approaching the edge of the forest and I got very concerned for him. I told him that he needed to stay away from it in case there was a Decepticon lying in wait for him to make a mistake and he was rather... calm about my warning. I wasn't sure about it but it seemed he had nothing to fear from it. I told him why we stay away from it and he apologized for it, saying that he never meant to upset me like that. But then... he started talking about the forest being like... like another world waiting to be explored and... he made it seem like it was really there and I felt so... compelled that I wanted to go in and see it for myself. Like with what happened when I heard that compelling music in the forest and I wanted to follow it with all of my spark." Not sure how Rodimus would react to the whole king thing she left that part out from her explanation.

While he listened to her story Rodimus got an uneasy feel about what Longarm did, wondering why he had no fear of the Decepticons and what they could do. Then as Light spoke about feeling compelled to go in he remembered that the exact same thing happened when he saved Light when she was under the same compelling influence. That didn't settle with him very well and it started to make him suspicious about who Longarm really. But until he had solid proof he couldn't say anything that would upset Light and make her doubt the trust she had in him. Rubbing her back strut a bit he nodded in agreement while still looking a bit unsure. "Wow. I'm guessing he's a pretty powerful storyteller if he was able to make you believe that the world did exist and want to explore it."

"Mhmm." Still feeling a bit unsure about it herself she cleared her processor about it then looked up at Rodimus with a curious glance. "Rodimus, do... do think since the Decepticons haven't attacked in so long we really don't have to be afraid of them anymore? Uncle Longarm said that if we know to stay away from the forest then what's there to fear."

Looking down at her with a bit of a surprised look Rodimus scrambled to come up with an answer for that. True, since they knew to stay away at night and not having to worry during the day there really wasn't anything to fear from. But it didn't mean that the Decepticons wouldn't spring a surprise attack at any moment with no reason whatsoever. Thinking for a few minutes more he let out a soft vent and hugged her tight. "Well, in a way we really don't have to be since we never go near the forest at night. But... since we really don't know how the Decepticons operate we don't know if they have a surprise attack in the works to catch us off-guard and overtake the town. So, I guess there's still that hesitation to be a bit fearful so that we can be prepared for anything in the future."

Figuring that he was right about that Light sighed and nodded. "True. After all, anything can happen at any moment at any time." Starting to feel a bit tired at that point and feeling her recharge coming on she let out a soft yawn. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess with all the fun from today it wore me out."

Gently smiling at that Rodimus nodded and helped her get to her pedes before taking her home. "It's fine. Besides, I think it's time that we do get you home for the night. I'm sure that you're going to need your rest for another day of fun tomorrow with your uncle."

Smiling Light nodded at that and hugged Rodimus's arm as they made their way to her home, feeling so happy and wonderful that he cared so much about her and her well-being.

Getting to Light's house a short time later Ratchet was patiently waiting at the door for them to arrive. Greeting them as they approach Light gave him a warm hug then said goodbye to Rodimus with a hug and a kiss goodnight. Seeing her inside Ratchet turned to Rodimus with a nod of thanks. "Time and time again I am so grateful that you two are together. It puts me at ease that she's being taken care of and in safe servos."

"Thank you, Ratchet. That really means a lot. Knowing what's she's been through I want to make sure that she gets the best things out of life and not feel like she's going to through a tragedy like that ever again." Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck he gave Ratchet a concerned look. "If you have a moment, I really need to talk to you about something."

Getting concerned himself Ratchet stepped outside and walked a few feet away while motioning Rodimus to follow him. "What is it? Are you thinking of..."

Quickly realizing what the medic was asking Rodimus shook his helm. "No, no, not yet. I don't want to rush into things too soon with that. What I want to talk to you about is Longarm. I think he's not who he says he is."

"You too?" A bit surprised Ratchet was relieved to know that somebot else was having the same feeling. "Be glad to know that I have the same suspicions. With what I hear him tell Light about the things about their family there are some that I think are a complete farce."

"I see." Knowing this now it helped Rodimus to confirm his own suspicions. "Well, I think you should know that when I brought Light home the day she went to collect the herbs you needed I actually had to save her from some sort of compelling force that almost pulled her into what could have been the Decepticons' territory. And just a bit ago Light just told me that Longarm was telling her this crazy story about how the forest was like another world that she should go explore it and she felt the same compelling force from before. Now the only reason that I don't trust him is that I think the two events are connected in a way by that force. And that force can only come from the Decepticons themselves. I'm thinking that Longarm could be in league with them and that's the reason why he's still alive."

Shocked at learning what happened Ratchet was so thankful that Rodimus was there to save Light before it was too late. Then patiently listening to Rodimus's reasoning Ratchet had to agree with that and nodded. "First, thank you for telling me what really happened and I'm more than grateful that you were there to save her in the nick of time. Second, knowing that he had the gall to tell her that and have the same thing happen again it it's something to take into consideration. And with what you think of him being in league with the Decepticons it certainly stands to reason that it's the reason he's-" Glancing up to the second story as he spoke he suddenly stopped and got a bit of a stunned look as he continued to stare.

Wondering why Ratchet stopped in the middle of his sentence Rodimus looked up at where Ratchet was staring and was shocked to see Longarm staring down at them through a window, with what looked like a deep scowl on his faceplate. The two mechs outside certainly thrown by that they both got the unnerving feeling that he knew that he was being talked about. The two sides staring at each other for several slow-paced moments Longarm turned and walked away. Waiting to make sure that they were alone again Rodimus looked back at Ratchet with a confirmed look. "If that's not suspicious I don't know what is."

Getting a bad shiver down his back strut Ratchet nodded in agreement as he looked Rodimus. "Agreed. I think we better keep a better optic on him and try to expose him for who he really is before It's too late. I'll tell the others to be on their guard and to tell me anything they see suspicious about him."

Seeing that as a good idea Rodimus nodded in agreement. "Good. We need all the help we can get to expose this creep. I'll inform Magnus as well so that he's aware of the situation and can keep an eye out as well."

"Good." Liking that plan Ratchet felt better knowing that everyone would be in on getting Longarm exposed as the faker they knew he was. "Go ahead and go home. You're going to need your rest so that we can expose this disgrace together and keep Light from getting hurt all over again."

Nodding in agreement Rodimus said goodnight and headed back to the village to first inform Magnus then head home get a much needed recharge for what was to come. Seeing him reach the village safely Ratchet headed into the house to find the others and tell them what was going on so that they could do their part to stop whatever Longarm was up to. As for Longarm he was casually walking by the window when he saw Ratchet and Rodimus talking and immediately got the suspicion that they were talking about him. That didn't sit well with him and it made him deeply scowl at the two, not moving an inch when he saw them looking up at him. Continuing to stare at them for several moments he slowly turned and walked away, leaving them to draw their own conclusions.

Heading to his room he stepped in and closed the door behind him, locking it so that nobot would disturb him. Walking over to the table he picked up a dark metal box and lifting the lid he smirked at what was inside as the orb on his forehead lit up with a glowing slit. "They may have their suspicions but they will never be able to figure out what's really going on. With this deciding factor my lord and master will finally have his queen and our clan will be restored to its true and mighty glory once again."

Closing the box the orb darkened out as he snuck out of his room and made his way down to the first floor, having to duck out of sight a few times before any of the mechs had a chance to see him as they rounded the corner. Making sure that the coast was clear he made his way back out and headed to Light's room. Managing to get to the door without another interruption he made sure that the coast was clear he silently stepped in and closed the door behind him, watching as Light peacefully recharged on her berth. Stealthily approaching he set the box down on her nightstand and opened it all the way, revealing a large, deep purple rose with black edges set on a choker-sized chain adorned with deep, glittering ruby gems. Setting so that it was just right he knelt down next to the berth, bowing his helm before looking up at her. "Soon my future queen, you shall be with your king and all will be right with our clan once again." Bowing his helm one more time he quietly slipped out of the room and smirked as his plan was working like a charm and was one step closer to completing his master's grand scheme.


	7. Chapter 7

As Light continued to recharge the rose on the necklace, known as the Rose of Unicron, softly began to glow as its power sensed the femme next to it. Once it was at its full power it gently bloomed and began to cast its influence over her, making her turn and groan in her recharge as her dreams quickly began to shift from one scene into another. In the new dream she found herself in an elegantly decorated room lit with dozens and dozens of candles. Wondering what this place was she happened to look down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a long-sleeved gown covered in delicate white lace and hugged her curves until it flared out at her knee joints in a wide skirt. Amazed and confused at the same time she looked herself over and wondered how she had gotten the gown on when a voice in front of her spoke up and caught her by surprise. "The gown suits you well, my dear. But, I'm sure that anything would suit your fair beauty."

Gasping when the voice surprised her she looked at where it came from and saw a red, gray, and black mech dressed in a handsome suit and sitting in a large ornate throne set on a raised platform. Watching her every move his optics glowed with an intense heat that matched the hunger he had for her. Giving her a casual smirk he slowly stood up and stepped down the platform, walking towards her in a calm and steady gait. "It has been a long time waiting but at last you're finally here to fulfill your destiny."

"M-my destiny?" Getting a bad feeling in her tank she took a few steps away from the mech while giving him a very confused look. "What... what do you mean by that? Wh-what's my destiny supposed t-to be?"

Smirking a bit more the mech stared deep into her optics as the glow to his optics shifted to a softer side and began to hypnotize her. "You see, my dear, my clan has fallen into dark times and there are so few of us left. And unfortunately, our last femme has passed on from this world so there is no chance for us to grow our clan into what it was before." Walking again he slowly circled around her while keeping his optics trained on hers and crossing his arms behind his back strut. "So, in order to correct that issue, we must find the one femme destined to join us that will help our clan flourish once again. And you, my lovely, are that one femme who is meant to save us all."

Staring back into his softly glowing optics a strange feeling washed over Light, making her feel distant to everything around her and focus solely on him. Watching him walk around her she followed his movements as she turned in his spot, looking confused as he told her that she was the one destined to save his clan. "M-me? But... but wh-why me? H-how can it p-possibly be m-me?"

Stopping at that the mech smirked and raising a servo he snapped his digits and the same song she heard in the forest began to play, instantly tugging at her spark once more in an almost frenzy-like pace. Feeling that she gasped at that and clutched her chestplate, feeling that she had to be one with the music in order for the pain to stop. Smirking in satisfaction the mech stepped closer to her while holding his servo out at her. "Can you feel that? That indescribable urge and desire to be a part of that music? This is our song, the song that's calling to you and you alone. It's what proves that you are the one destined to be my eternal bride and queen."

Moving closer to her he gently took her servo with his and bent down on one knee as he looked up at her with a pleading look in his burning optics. "I know that this may seem... all too sudden but I must ask this of you. From the first moment I saw you and realized that it was you that I had been waiting for for all this time my spark has craved having you by my side and I don't know how much longer I can stand us being apart from each other. Please, I ask you with all that have to give to be my bride." As he spoke he pulled out a white gold ring adorned with glittering rubies and diamonds and slipped it onto her digit, fitting perfectly around it. "Knowing that you will be by my side throughout eternity gives me no greater joy in the world and I hope it does the same for you. What do you say? Will you be mine?"

Trying her best to listen as the music continued to repeatedly tug at her spark Light winced as felt like her spark would be pulled out of its chamber. But it was nothing compared to watching the mech bend down on one knee and propose to her. That made feel like she was going to have a spark attack at that very moment. Giving him a rather shocked and surprised look as she listened to him pour her spark out to her she looked down as she felt the ring slide onto her digit and looked even more surprised as she looked back into his optics and fell deeper under the spell. Still feeling unsure of how to answer she tried her best to give him an answer but she just didn't know what to do. Contently watching her the mech gently pulled her a bit closer to him and eased her down to sit down on his bent knee then leaned her in close while he whispered. "I can see it in your optics, my dear... you want to accept but you have a hesitation that holds you back from accepting. Whatever it is let it go. Once you are with me you'll no longer have any hesitation about anything and gain the confidence of a true queen to rule with absolute certainty. Just let it go and all your troubles will be gone and never to be seen again..." While he spoke he steadily leaned in closer to her faceplate, practically using ounce of his power to draw her into it and ensare her for good.

Barely registering that the mech had pulled her close and sat her down Light rested her servos on his broad chestplate as she was leaned in close and glanced all over his faceplate as he spoke. Watching as he steadily leaned his helm close to her she felt her spark thump as she started to realize what he was doing and before she could catch herself she leaned in closer herself as her optics slowly started to shut. As she was about to press her dermas against his a voice suddenly cut through, calling out her name while steadily getting louder and louder until she was jerked awake and out of the illusion. Gasping a vent as she stared up into Prowl's faceplate as he was calling out her name, feeling him shaking her while trying to wake her up. As he continued she held up her servos to make him stop and realize that she was online. "Prowl! Prowl, please stop! I'm awake! I'm... awake."

Hearing her voice Prowl quickly stopped and set her back against the berth, relieved that he had finally gotten her awake. Letting out a vent of relief he set his servo against the left side of her helm as he gave her a worried look. "Thank Primus. I've been trying to get you online all morning. You were moaning and groaning in your recharge since last night, like you were having a very bad dream or something. Can you recall anything that you dreamed about, by chance?"

Feeling absolutely drained from what happened Light tried her best to stay conscious, and even thought she could remember everything that happened perfectly she couldn't form the words to say what it was. It was like there was a block preventing her from telling Prowl what she wanted to say. Trying to fight it every way she could she sighed and looked up at him while wearily shaking her helm. "N-no. I... I don't. It... it's all such a blur and there... there was so much happening that I can't... I can't decipher it."

Patiently listening Prowl nodded in understanding and gave her a soft look to comfort her. "Alright then. I'm going to go get Ratchet and have him take a look and see what might be wrong. Just stay here and try to get some rest, alright?"

Giving him a nod Light watched as he left she relaxed against the berth and replaying what had happened in the dream she could recall every single feeling that happened, like it had really happened. Remembering how hard the music tugged at her spark she thought of the mech that had her hanging on his every word she started to feel her spark burn at wanting to see him again. She wanted his feel his touch so bad that she couldn't stand being without him, and it scared her to realize that. Trying to get herself comfortable she glanced over at her bedside table and saw the open box with the necklace inside and was confused as to where it came from. Yet at the same time she felt a yearning to have it on her and embrace the deep beauty that it held.

Wanting to at least touch the rose on it she gently reached out a servo to it and just as the tips of her digits nearly brushed against it Ratchet entered the room, followed by Prowl carrying his tools, and she let her arm drop as she watched her surrogate grandsire sit beside her and take her fallen servo into his. "Hey. Prowl told me what happened when he finally gotten you to online and said that you couldn't recall anything you might have dreamed of. Is that right?"

Clearing her voice box and nodding Light looked up at him with a worried look in her optics. "Y-yeah. Everything's just... so jumbled together I can't tell things apart and... it's like all one big mess that I can't understand."

Nodding he took his tools from Prowl and set them down and got to work accessing Light's memory files and checking to see if there was any sort of damage to them or some sort of block. Spending several minutes looking everything over he sighed and set his tools down and made Light comfortable. "Well, I'm not sure but there is definitely something strange going on."

"What... what is it, Ratchet?" Getting even more worried Light started to get a guilty feeling that he discovered what she wasn't telling them.

Letting out another sigh Ratchet took her servo again and reached up with his other to caress the side of her helm. "It's definitely something that I've never seen before. There's something there deep in the memory banks but it has the looks of having nothing to it. It's like a shell of something with no data in it. It might have been a corruption or something that deleted it while you were recharging." Seeing how tired she was when he walked in he figured that it had something to do with how deep she was in recharge. "And by the looks of it whatever happened must have sapped all the energy you got while you recharged and it's why it was so hard for Prowl to get you to online. Maybe it might be best that you stay on your berth for the rest of the day so you can recover your strength. Okay?"

Silently relieved that he didn't discover the truth Light softly nodded in agreement to Ratchet's diagnosis and was about to speak when a knock came to the door and Longarm partially stepped inside, quickly surprised at seeing the mechs inside. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you all were talking with each other." Glancing at Light and seeing the state she was in he grew very concerned and stepped all the way in and walked over to her. "What's going on? What happened to you, little Light?"

"Just a nightmare that left her a bit drained while she recharged. I've confined her to her berth for the day so that she can rest and recover. I believe it's best that she doesn't receive visitors for the time being." Not happy that Longarm decided to pop a surprise visit on them Ratchet couldn't help but let his temper slightly get the best of his tone as he looked up at the gypsy bot.

Quickly sensing that temper Longarm tried his best to keep his in check as he smoothly nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, at least I'm relieved to know that my little Light is alright and is going to recover." Then glancing over at the box he looked over at Light and gave her a warm smile. "Did you happen to see the gift I left for you last night?"

Looking over at the necklace again Light looked back up at Longarm in surprise. "That... that's from you? Where... where did it come from?"

Smiling Longarm picked up the box and looked the necklace over while glancing over at her. "This keepsake has been in our family for generations, bestowed upon one femme every generation as sign of her prosperity and virtue. When I had fallen gravely ill it was entrusted to me for safekeeping until I was well again and brought it back. And since there's only two of us now it means that it rightfully belongs to you, my little Light." Giving her a warm smile he closed the lid to the box and tucked it underneath his arm. "Here, I'll keep this with me for the time being until you're rested up and we can see how it looks on you. Sound good?"

Softly smiling Light nodded as she adjusted herself so that she could return to her recharge. "Thank you, Uncle. That... that really means a lot. And sure, once I'm feeling much better we can do that."

"Excellent. Then rest well, little Light, and we'll talk more about this later." Giving her a warm nod of his helm he gave a neutral look at Ratchet and Prowl before leaving the room. As he closed the door a chilling smirk crossed his dermas as he saw that the plan was reaching its peak and it was just a matter of time before it all fell into place.

Holding his glossa while Light and Longarm spoke the moment the gypsy mech left Ratchet let out a sighing vent then gave a nod to Prowl who nodded back and left the room. Looking back at Light he tucked her in and leaned in, giving her a kiss on her forehelm before looking into her optics. "Alright, try to get some rest. If Rodimus stops by I'll tell him what's going on and only let him in for just a few moments so that he can see you and wish you to get well."

Nodding up to him she gave him a concerned look as she had watched what happened between the three mechs. "Ratchet... is everything okay between you and Uncle Longarm? Is there some sort of... tension between you two or... something?"

"What? Oh, no no, nothing like that. I just wasn't expecting him to barge in and you know you I don't like that happening when I'm tending to a patient." Feeling horrible for lying to her Ratchet knew that he couldn't let Light know of his suspicions just yet before they had definitive proof of who Longarm really was.

Figuring that it made sense Light softly nodded in understanding and never suspected a thing. "Oh, okay. And yes, that true. You always lose your temper when you're interrupted."

Giving her a warm smile he nodded as he kissed her forehelm again before getting up. "Indeed. Well, I better let you get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." Continuing to smile he headed out of the door and shut the light off behind him, leaving her in the peace and solace of her privacy.

Smiling back Light waited until Ratchet was gone before her smile disappeared and she looked around her room a haunting ache began to fill her frame as she went back into her recharge. She couldn't explain it but as the ache continued to consume her the more she longed to be with mech from her dream, surrounded in his embrace and the splendor of everything he had to offer.

* * *

Once he left Light to get her recharge Ratchet headed to his examining room where the others, minus Bumblebee, were waiting for him. As he stepped in and closed the door Optimus approached with concern. "Is she going to be okay, Ratchet?"

Nodding Ratchet sat down in a chair and let out a sigh. "Yes, for now. Once she's gotten a proper recharge I'll examine her again and see if I can fix the memory issue. But for now we need to keep our optics on Longarm at all times. With what he did by barging in it only makes me more suspicious that he's not who he says he is."

At that moment Bumblebee burst in through another door and had a look of shock on his face. "Ratchet, Ultra Magnus needs to see you right away! It's urgent!"

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Getting worried Bulkhead looked at everybot else before looking back at Bumblebee.

"There's a new mech in town that says he knows who Light's clan is and has come to see her!" Still buzzing with surprise Bumblebee had a hard time trying to keep his pedes on the floor. "I saw him as he went to go see Magnus and the moment he found out he found me and told me that I needed to come get you straight away!"

Shocked by the news Ratchet nodded and got to his pedes while getting a plan together. "Right. Optimus, you, Prowl and I will head to town and meet with this mech. Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you two stay here and make sure that Longarm doesn't go anywhere near Light or know what we're up to. If you see him do anything you contact us straight away. Got it?"

Everybot nodding in agreement Bumblebee and Bulkhead went into the house while the others left through the waiting room and headed into the village to see what was going on. As they did they failed to see that Longarm had been hiding behind the house with Laserbeak perched on his shoulder. Wondering what they were up to he got a sinking suspicion that it wasn't for anything good. Making a decision he looked up at Laserbeak with a warning look in his optics. "I'm afraid we've run out of time. Head to the master and tell him I said that we have to do the extraction tonight or else all is lost. Now go, there's not a moment to lose."

Nodding Laserbeak took to the air and soared into the forest with the message, quickly disappearing the further he went in. Figuring that the the two younger mechs were somewhere in the house he made his way in with a predatory gleam in his optics, ready for the hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

Reaching the inner part of the village as fast as they could Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl soon found Magnus standing with Sentinel, Jazz, and Rodimus, as well as the new mech that arrived. At first glance he didn't seem to be the gypsy type but the way he presented himself was very similar in nature to Light and how he dressed was similar as well it confirmed that he was a gypsy. As they approached Magnus quickly waved them over and introduced him to his guest. "Ahh Ratchet, there you are. I want you to meet Dai Atlas, another of Light's uncles that has traveled long and far to see her at long last. However, there is something interesting you should know but I think I will leave that to Dai Atlas to explain."

Nodding to Dai Atlas the gypsy mech nodded in return and faced Ratchet and the other with a calm and wise expression. "Yes, there is. You see, once I arrived and sought out the leader of your village I explained why I was here, which surprised him quite a bit. Asking why he told me that she had another uncle that arrived just a few days before with a very similar story. My good sir, Lightning Ray only has one uncle and that is me. The other is an imposter."

Hearing that Ratchet was immediately floored by that and glanced over at Rodimus as to say that they were right about Longarm and looked back at Dai Atlas when a sudden thought popped into his processor. "If you are the real uncle how did you know Light's name and that she was here?"

"Because I remember that that was the name her carrier picked out when she found out that she was sparked." Keeping calm Dai Atlas gripped the cane he was holding and gave Ratchet a respectful stance. "I remember that solar cycle very well because she was so elated that she was finally going to have a sparkling of her own to care for. And I was certainly proud for my sister when she told me and her sparkmate the news." As he spoke he couldn't help but smile a bit at how much the memory warmed his spark at how much joy there was for them that solar cycle. "And I knew that she was here because this was the direction the part of our clan was heading when they were making their journey. You see, we actually have had dealing with the Decepticons before, though they don't like to remember it with how high and mighty they act. When they attacked us before we managed to drive them off though at the cost of a few of our mechs, Light's sire included. It was a true tragedy for our clan and it left a deep scar in all of us for a very long time. After a long while we decided to split up the clan so that we could get a fresh start and try to move on. I had to stay behind with our grandsire and leader, Yoketron, who wasn't doing well and care for him until he passed on to the Well of Allsparks and I became leader. Before she left my sister promised me that she would do her best to stay in contact with me and let me know how Lightning was doing once she was born. At first everything seemed fine when suddenly all contact stopped and wondered what had happened until we heard the news and found out that the Decepticons had attacked once again. Hearing that just tore the scar open even deeper than before and it was like we were cursed to be with such tragedy for all of our lives. But when we heard the rumor that one did survive and was growing up in the village that they were camping beside I knew... I knew that it had to be Lightning and felt like it was the miracle we all had been waiting for. Once I made arrangements with the rest of the clan I made my journey here."

Carefully watching his every move for any sign of deception Ratchet saw the smile and saw how sincere it was and realized that he was telling the truth. Nodding in understanding the medic relaxed and let out a relieved sigh as he listened to the rest of the story. "Well, I certainly can't argue with that. Now, would you happen to know anything about the imposter that's in our midst right now? He goes by the name of Longarm if that helps you out."

Knowing the name all too well Dai Atlas nodded with a grim expression on his face. "Sadly yes. Longarm was the name used by the Decepticon double agent Shockwave. He tried to infiltrate the clan to find out our weaknesses and undermine us but we were quick to catch onto him and out him before throwing him out. However it was our mistake and he came back with the rest of his clan to exterminate us. We were lucky that we managed to drive them off the first time but I can assure you that Shockwave will do everything to follow his master's whims and schemes to completion."

"And now that he's here he's probably following his master's wishes to get his servos on Light and bring her straight to them." Coming to that realization Rodimus had a very hard time keeping his boiling rage in check. "Ratchet, has Longarm, er Shockwave, or whatever he goes by done anything since last night that really seems out of place?"

"Oh you bet he did." Nodding Ratchet was ready to let his temper out about this. "Light had a terrible nightmare during the night and as I was checking on her he barged right on into the room. Then he went on and on about this crazy story about a necklace and how it was important to the family. He made it seem that she had to try it on no matter what."

Realizing himself the gravity of the situation Dai Atlas looked over at Ratchet with a terrified look in his optics. "Where is he now? Tell me."

"Sir, he's at the house... along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead." Looking at everybot Optimus got a horrified look on his faceplate. "They haven't contacted us at all since we left and they would have by this time with something Shockwave did. We need to get back to the house and find out what's going on."

Getting everyone's agreement they all turned and headed straight for the house as fast as they could, hoping that they weren't too late in stopping whatever Shockwave was doing at that very klik.

* * *

Quietly entering the house Longarm looked around for any signs of the Autobots, wondering where they could have gone off to. Figuring that they were left to guard the femme while the others were out, as well as keeping an optic out for him for anything suspicious he might do, he smirked at how easy this was going to be. Glancing out a window he saw that the sun was steadily setting which meant that he had to keep things on schedule in order to meet with his master on time. Just as he turned around Bumblebee and Bulkhead came into the room and were quickly surprised to see him in there. Smiling as he saw them he steadily approached the two, ready for the next phase of his plan. "Hello, you two. Tell me, where is everybot else? I've been looking around but I can't find them anywhere."

Not trusting that smile one bit Bumblebee motioned to Bulkhead to start backin out of the room while he kept his optics trained on Longarm. "They had to go run a few errands in town and left us to watch over things and make sure that Light's resting comfortably. Why? Do... do you need them for something?"

Continuing to smile Longarm continued to approach the two while his smile never wavered. "Oh no, I don't need anything from them. Nothing whatsoever." Just as he stepped up to him he used his enhanced speed to get behind them and block the exit from them. "I just needed to make sure that they won't see what I have to do to get to what I need for a close friend of mine."

Quickly freaked out when the two mechs turned and saw that Longarm was right behind them they had no time to react as Longarm lengthened his arms and went on the attack, quickly using his superior strength to knock them around before knocking them out cold onto the floor. Retracting his arms and checking to make sure that they were off-line he dusted his hands off then went upstairs to his room, retrieved the box, and headed to Light's room. As he reached her door he cleared his voice box before gently knocked on her door and stepped inside. "Little Light? Are you up my dear, sweet niece?"

Glancing over at the berth he saw that Light was sitting up and looking like she was freaking out about something by the frazzled look in her optics. Gently walking over to her and sitting down next to her he took her servo and tugged at it to get her attention. "Hey, what's wrong little Light? Were you able to recharge at all?"

Snapping out of her daze when she felt her servo being tugged she blinked and looked over at Longarm and nodded a bit. "Y-yes, I did. For a little while, at least. It's just... ever since the nightmare I've been having this strange longing that feels like it's going to overtake me and drive me insane. I... I don't know how to explain it but if I don't follow it to where it's leading me it... it might be end of me for good."

Nodding in understanding Longarm set the box down and drew her into a comforting hug while at the same time he softly smirked in success. "Shh, shh, It's alright. It's probably due to the shock of what the nightmare might have been about and you're still trying to get over it." Leaning back he gave her a warm smile as he reached up and patted the side of her helm. "Perhaps what you need is to get some fresh air. You've been stuck inside all day and a change of scenery will do you some good." Standing up he walked over to a hook on the wall and retrieved her housecoat and brought it over to her. "Come on. Let's head out to the garden. I'm sure that seeing the beauty out there will lift your spirits and make you feel better."

Seeing it as a good idea Light pulled up the covers and got to her pedes, taking her house coat from Longarm and slipped it on while tying the sash around her waist to keep it on. Waiting as she watched Longarm grabbed the box she took his hand and walked out with him to the garden, bypassing the room where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were knocked out so that she wouldn't question why. As they walked out and headed through the garden Light felt that it was working and the longing that she was feeling was starting to fade. Seeing that she was starting to perk up a bit Longarm smiled and softly squeezed her servo. "Feeling better, little Light?"

Looking up at him she smiled and nodded in agreement, letting out a small, relieved sigh at the same time. "Yeah. You were right, I did need a change of scenery to help make things better."

"Good. Then maybe this will be just what you will need to satisfy that longing that you've been craving." Looking up at the tree line, seeing Megatron and the others waiting for them, he smirked and directed her vision over to where they were at.

Giving him a confused look Light looked over at where he was pointing at and gasped in shock at seeing Megatron standing there, recognizing him as the mech from her dream. As she gazed at him she felt the longing spike within her, wanting to pull her to him like a magnet so that the could be together at long last. Wondering how this was happening for real she looked up at Longarm as he led the way down to them. "Un-Uncle? What's going on? Who… who is that mech?"

Continuing to smirk Longarm squeezed her servo as his optics held a strange gleam in them. "You'll see, my dear little Light. I don't want to ruin the surprise that's in store for you."

* * *

Reaching the house a few minutes after Longarm and Light had left Ratchet, Rodimus, and the others burst in through the front door and searched for any sign of Shockwave. As they looked around they soon came upon Bumblebee and Bulkhead and could only assumed that this was Shockwave's doing. Quickly kneeling down next to them to check on their condition before looking up at the rest of them. "Somebot needs to go and make sure Light's still up in her room. There's still a chance that he hasn't gotten to her yet."

Nodding Prowl took off to Light's room with Rodimus and Dai Atlas hot on his pedes. The moment they arrived they burst through the door and looking at the berth they were all sparkbroken to see it that it was empty with no sign of Light. Devastated himself Rodimus felt his spark pound with absolutely worry and concern for what might be happening to his love. Then feeling his rage returning he quickly led the way out and went back to where the others were at, seeing that Ratchet had gotten the two younger mechs back online and were checking to make sure that they didn't have any more injuries. Seeing that they returned Ratchet got a desperate look on his faceplate while still holding a glimmer of hope in his spark. "Was she up there? Please, tell me she was up there."

Trying to keep a straight face while not showing his devastation Rodimus shook his helm while a sorrowful look flooded his optics. "No... no, she was gone when we got in there. We were too late getting back and we have no idea where he would have taken her."

Hanging his helm in grief he tried to figure out what to do next when Jazz's voice broke through as he looked out a window that was facing a part of the garden. "I think I might got a lead on that, actually. Because you're not going to believe this." Waving everybot over to where he was at he pointed out the scene that could barely be seen at the tree line.

As soon as he saw what was going on Rodimus let out a growl from his voice box and slammed his servo against the sill. "No! We have to get out there and stop them before any of those 'cons lay a digit on her! Let's go!" Taking the lead he made his way straight to the back door to the garden and just as he grabbed the knob he found that it had been locked. Trying to get it open he turned back to tell the others but since they were all in a hurry they quickly crashed into it and fell to the floor. Still hanging onto the doorknob Rodimus half-glared at the others while getting it unlocked and helping them up. "Maybe next time we can stop when one of us realizes that the one opening the door can't open it just yet." Getting a collective murmur of agreement from the others Rodimus opened the door and lead everybot out, hoping to make it in time.

* * *

As Longarm and Light approached the Decepticons Longarm bowed in respect to Megatron before presenting Light to him. "At long last my lord, I present to you the future queen of our clan and your destined bride to be."

"Thank you, Longarm. It's good to see that your dedication and loyalty always brings the results that matter." Smirking in satisfaction Megatron nodded then took Light's servo in his and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it before looking deep into her optics. "My dear, you're even more beautiful than I realized. Now that were together no force will be able to tear us apart from what we're destined to be."

Still in disbelief that the mech from her dream was truly real and standing before her she felt her spark beat faster as she felt him kiss her servo and stared back into his optics, getting lost in their bright red hue. "O-oh, uh, thank... thank you. And... and I'm sorry, I'm a b-bit confused. What are we... we destined to be?"

Smirking a bit more as he walked around her he went behind her to Longarm who opened the box for him and retrieved the necklace out of it. Approaching her from behind he reached over and set the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut. "You remember, my dear. You're the one that heard the music tug at your spark which means that you're the only one that can save us." Once he was finished he rested his servos on her shoulders and leaned his helm down next to hers in a hushed whisper. "And we never got to finish our little conversation from earlier. I certainly hope that we can finish it without having any more interruptions."

As she felt the neck sit against her chestplate the power the Rose held instantly connected to her spark, putting her into a deep trance as her optics shifted from their bright blue to an almost deep purple. Softly turning her helm to his she slowly nodded in agreement as she felt a burning desire for him fill her entire frame. "Y-yes. I... I certainly hope so as well."

Smiling in complete satisfaction Megatron swept her up into his arms and gave her a warm smile as he held her close. "Good. How about we take this back home where we can get more... comfortable so that we can finish what we started."

Softly nodding in agreement Light rested against his chestplate, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Letting out a soft chuckle Megatron held her closer to him as he started to lead the way back into the forest when the sounds of pedesteps was heard from behind. Turning around and seeing the Autobots coming towards them he smirked with a cruel gleam in his optics and swiftly picked up his pace while the other Decepticons formed behind him as they passed the tree line. Seeing that happening Rodimus picked up his pace and running as fast as he could he reached the tree just as Longarm disappeared into the darkness with a smirk, transforming back into his real identity while looking past at Dai Atlas with a victorius gleam in his one optic.

Skidding to a stop as he couldn't see them anymore Rodimus dropped to his knees and cried out in anger and devastation at losing Light like this. Feeling devastated as well Dai Atlas knelt down next to him and placed a comforting servo on his shoulder. "Listen, she may be lost to us now but we can get her back. I swear. We mustn't give up hope that she will be brought back to us safe and sound."

Looking up at Dai Atlas when he said that Rodimus gave him a slight disbelieved look. "How... how can you know that for sure? We don't even know where the Decepticons reside in there. We could wander for solar cycles on end in there and essentially get lost with no way back."

"That's understandable, Rodimus. But know that we all have Light's best interests at spark and we will do everything that we can to get her back and end the Decepticons for good." Throwing Sentinel a bit a silencing look at seeing the second in command start to groan in annoyance about the thought of helping the gypsy femme Magnus gave Rodimus a determined look about being committed to this. Having the same thoughts as well Ratchet and the others nodded in agreement as well, determined themselves to help bring their family and friend home.

Seeing the support from pretty much everyone Rodimus figured that they were right and nodded in return, glancing back into the forest while getting a determined look himself. "Alright then. Let's get Light home and make sure that those Decepticons pay for what they have done to all of his here in the present and long ago in the past."


	9. Chapter 9

Letting out a deep vent as she slowly awoke from a deep recharge Light slowly blinked her optics and looked around as she leaned up, seeing that she was stretched out on an elaborate canopy bed in a large bedroom. Glancing around she saw that everything was decorated in splashes of dark gray, black, and dark red that was illuminated by the glow of the low ambient light around the room. Amazed by the elegance and the fine decorations that filled the room she hapen to glance over and saw Megatron standing by the large bay window, staring out into the night sky. Quickly feeling her spark starting to race as she gazed at him he felt her optics upon him and turned, softly smirking as his optics met hers. Feeling satisfied that his plan was continuing to work he softly beckoned her to come to him. "Ahh, you're awake at last my dear. I was afraid that you were going to recharge the night away."

Slowly getting up from the bed Light walked over to him as a gentle yawn escaped her dermas. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I...I must have been a bit more tired than I thought I was."

"It's alright my love. If need be you could've recharged as long as you wanted to." Wrapping his arms around her he held her close and softly smiled in reassurance. "After all, as my future bride and queen of our clan our clan do anything your spark pleases without question."

Nodding at that Light smiled in relief and nodded in understanding. "Oh, alright then. Though, to be honest, to sleep the night away would've meant that I would never have a moment to be in your warm and loving embrace. That would just be a torture within itself, wouldn't it?"

Chuckling at that Megatron nodded as he brought up a servo to stroke her cheek in affection. "Too true, my dear. I don't think I could have put it any better." Looking down at her dirty and rumpled nightgown he smirked and led her over to the wardrobe. "Now that you're up I think that it would be best that you get changed. I'm sure that you don't want to be seen in that and not make a good first impression on the others."

Looking down and seeing the state her nightgown was in as she walked with him Light nodded in understanding. "Oh. Yes, you're quite right. I certainly can't be seen in something like this."

"Good. With that in mind I think I have just the thing that will be more than suitable for you to wear." Letting go of her Megatron opened the wardrobe and pulled out the gown she had worn in her dream. Flaring it out a bit he presented it to her. "I figured something that would compliment your figure and bring out your divine beauty would do the trick."

Awed that the gown was actually real Light softly gasped and gently took it in her servos, admiring all the details and the touch of it as she ran her digits over the fabric. Feeling elated that she would get to wear it for real she nodded very happily. "This is...this is wonderful! I agree, this will be much better to wear than what I have now."

Nodding in approval Megatron led her over to a changing screen and let herself get changed into her new gown. As she did that he walked over to a desk nearby and picked up a small box, opening it and looked inside for a moment or two, making sure that what was inside was undamaged. While he was busy with that Light was finishing getting changed, cinching the back of the dress up and smoothing the fabric against her frame so it would lay nice and flat against her. At the same time she adjusted the Rose so that it complimented both on the dress and sitting comfortably around her neck. Once she was situated she came out from behind the screen and saw that Megatron was turned away, prompting her to clear her audials to catch his attention. Hearing her from behind Megatron turned and seeing her dressed he was amazed once more at how radiant her beauty was, at the same time felt his undying hunger spike within him, wanting her now more than ever. Getting a pleased smirk on his dermas he walked over to her and slipped his servo onto the side of her helm while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Oh my darling, you're...you're absolutely magnificent. You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Withdrawing his servo he used it to open the box and reveal the engagement ring that he had given her in the dream. "And now, to truly complete the look. As well as finally getting your answer to what I asked you." Getting down on one knee he presented the ring to her and gave her a hopeful look. "My love, will you accept this and become my bride, my forever queen?"

Watching as he did that Light felt her spark jump in joy and nodded, getting a happy smile while her spark felt like it was going to explode. "Oh yes! Yes, I will! It would give me no greater joy in all of the world than to be with you."

Chuckling in success Megatron smirked and nodded in return, taking the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring digit. Making sure that it was properly on he stood up and quickly pulled her close, staring deeply into her optics as his hunger continued to grow. "My love, I know that I have to wait to taste the sweet energon in your neck cables until our bonding ceremony, but I feel that I can't hold back from indulging myself and sating the long standing hunger that burns for you."

"Then...then what I may I do to help ease your burden, my master? I can't bear to see you like this without it breaking my spark." Pressing up against him with a worried look on her faceplate Light reached up and tenderly placed her servo on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

Feeling both his spark and his hunger lurch at her touch Megatron leaned into her touch and closed his optics while letting out a comforted sigh. Reaching up he placed his servo on hers and gently gripped it, moving it just so and placed a loving kiss in her palm. Drinking in her scent as he did he looked at her with a ravenous glint in his optics as he softly smirked. "Perhaps...there is, my darling. Though tradition states that I must drink from your neck during the ceremony it doesn't mean that I can't feed from someplace else for now to sate my everlasting hunger for you."

Gently pulling on her arm he exposed her wrist from under the sleeve of her dress and gave it a long, sweet caress with his dermas that sent a wave a pleasure throughout Light's entire frame. When he felt that his hunger had grown too much to bear Megatron let his fangs extend and grazed them against her wrist, letting the wave of pleasure continue to crash over his bride to be. Just as he was about to sink his fangs in and drink her energon Starscream walked in without knocking and saw was going to happen, gasping in shock. "Megatron! Are you insane?! You above all in the clan knows that tradition states that you can only take her energon the first time during the bonding ceremony! And I thought that even you were one for upholding tradition! This more than proves that I deserve to lead the clan while you fade away into the darkness for good!"

Absolutely furious that Starscream would barge in without permission like this Megatron whipped around and glared at him with a fury like no other. "Starscream! How dare you barge in like this! You know the rule about having to state your presence before being let in!" Letting go of Light and moving behind her he towered over Starscream and glared at him with a heated fury in his optics. "What...is it? Choose your words carefully, Starscream. They may as well be the last you ever speak."

Practically feeling his leader's rage that radiated off of him Starscream was overcome by a sudden sense of terror at actually being off-lined at that very moment. Taking a step back he gulp and looked back up at Megatron, trying to think of what he could say without upsetting Megatron even further. "I...I just wanted to inform you that...that the others are assembled in the throne room and...and are awaiting your arrival with our soon to be queen."

Carefully watching Starscream for any signs that he was going to disobey Megatron smirked as he saw his second in command giving his report with the slight twinge of fear that he had. "Excellent. Inform the others that we will be there shortly to introduce their new queen to them. Understand?"

"Y-yes, my lord. Understood." Bowing in respect Starscream left as quickly as possible to relay the news. The moment he left however he sneered as he walked down the hall, finally having enough. "So, if Megatron thinks he can buck tradition, then it's time for him to finally be taken care of once and for all." Knowing what to do he took a turn down a different corridor, ready to put an end to this once and for all.

Watching as Starscream left Megatron sighed then turned and looked at Light with a serene smile as he took her servo with his. "I'm sorry you had to see that, my darling. Starscream is a bit of a pain but once you apply a bit of proper...motivation he'll fall in line and follow orders like he's supposed to. Now, let's go and introduce you to your future court, shall we?"

Watching what happened Light was a bit surprised herself at seeing Starscream being so rude and Megatron having to correct his actions Light nodded as she gripped Megatron's servo back. "It's alright. You...you did what you had to do. You are the master, he is the servant. He should not have disrespected you like that so you had every right to punish him." Then giving him a warm smile she nodded. "Yes my future sparkmate, I'm ready."

Smiling in satisfaction at that Megatron wrapped her arm around his and led her out, feeling very satisfied that his plan was working to absolute perfection as they headed to the throne room. "Excellent. And soon, you and I will be forevermore joined as one to rule the night and bring our clan absolute power once again, truly making us the supreme rulers of all."


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours passing since the terrible event everybot had been gathered at Ultra Magnus' manor, feeling low that they had lost Light to the Decepticons. While Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were sitting about with a sense of despair Optimus was comforting Ratchet who was sparkbroken from losing his adopted grandfemme like that. But he wasn't the only one that was sparkbroken from the events. Staring out of the nearby window while leaning his arm against it Rodimus was in a state of utter turmoil and devastation, replaying what had transpired over and over again. Seeing how the Decepticons were able to get the last minute upper hand against them Rodimus cringed when he recalled the smirk that Shockwave gave them as he transformed to his true self, feeling another pain go through his spark from it. To him even though he tried to do all he could it felt like he had broken his vow and he was never going to get it, or Light, back.

In sorrow himself for losing his niece and the only connection to his sister Dai Atlas looked over at Rodimus and walked over to him, placing a servo on the young mech's shoulder. "I….I understand that you're courting Light. Is that right?"

Looking up when he felt Dai Atlas' servo Rodimus looked up in surprise for a moment then calming down he nodded in reply while trying not to get a sad look in his optics. "Yes…yes, that's right. I've been courting her for a short time now."

Softly nodding in understanding Dai Atlas gave the young mech a gentle smile as he decided to keep going and distract Rodimus from what he might be feeling at that moment. "I see. And how long have you known her?"

"For as long as I can remember, sir." Looking up at Dai Atlas Rodimus shrugged a bit as he responded. "Pretty much ever since the attack happened. I saw her as somebot who needed at least one friend she could rely on during such a troubling time like that. And over time, I guess we grew so close that we just…ended up falling in love with each other."

"And do you truly love her? With all of your spark?" Giving him an inquisitive look Dai Atlas had to see for himself if he had the noble spark for somebot his niece could be truly loved by.

Firmly nodding Rodimus gave Dai Atlas an affirmative look as his optics reflected the deep love he had for Light and the resolve he had to rescue her. "Yes, I do. I love her more than the richest treasures of the world and I want to do everything I can to get her back so I can propose to her and give her the life she truly deserves. She deserves to be happy and free of the torment of what the Decepticons brought to her and your family so long ago. It's all I've ever wanted to do for her since the moment I met her."

Nodding at his answer Dai Atlas knew then that this young mech had the most noble spark he had ever seen and felt that this was the mech meant for his niece. "Well then, since you have such a strong conviction about this, I think it's time that you stop mourning about what you couldn't do and start doing something to achieve what you want for both you and her?"

Looking a bit surprised when Dai Atlas said that Rodimus realized that they all they needed to stop moping around and start coming up with a plan to get Light out of the danger that she was in. Getting a new flame of courage burning within him he nodded in agreement as a fierce look of determination crossed his faceplate. "You're…you're right! We got to do something besides just sitting around feeling sorry for something we weren't able to prevent in the nick of time!"

Everybot else looking up in surprise at what Rodimus said they looked at each other with a strange look, wondering what had come over him all of a sudden. Looking over at everyone else Rodimus walked over with Dai Atlas following and beckoned for them to realize the same thing. "Everybot, Dai Atlas is right! Us just sitting around not doing anything is just wasting time, letting the Decepticons trap Light deeper into their darkness and if we don't do something about it it's just going to give them more time to trap her for good!"

Realizing what Rodimus was saying Optimus nodded in agreement, starting to get the same fire that Rodimus was. "I believe Rodimus is right! If we don't come up with something to find Light and save her before it's too late we're going to lose her for good!"

Listening to that the others soon felt the same fire go through them as well and nodded in agreement, ready to do what they could to rescue Light before it was too late. Seeing that they were all in accord Ultra Magnus nodded then brought up an important point that needed to be addressed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we still do not know how to reach the Decepticon stronghold that is rumored to be at center of the forest. The only bots that know are the ones that they've claimed as their victims. And we have no idea if any of the Decepticons will be out on patrol if we decide to go in blindly with no direction to go in."

Realizing that Rodimus nodded as he started to pace and go deep into thought. "You're right, Magnus. That's mainly part of the big challenge we face. The other is being able to take down their leader and break Light from the spell he has her under."

"Then perhaps I should reveal what I have brought to deal with such a challenge." Piping up Dai Atlas grabbed the bag that he had brought along with him and walked over to a table, lifting it up and setting it down on it. Leaning his cane aside he opened the bag and withdrew a wooden box and set it on the table. "It's taken a long time but since our dealings with the Decepticons my side of the clan has been hard a work trying to develop a method to destroy them in case we don't have the brilliance of sunlight at our disposal." Unlocking the latch he lifted the lid, revealing five brightly glowing daggers that seemed to be made out of some sort of crystal. "Then one day we stumbled upon this mysterious crystal that in the path of direct sunlight, brightly glowing even though there was light all around them. Then as the sun went down and the darkness of night came they still shone as bright as the sun. We then realized that they could be used as a means to end the Decepticons, day or night."

Everybot quickly gathering around and seeing what Dai Atlas was revealing they marveled at the daggers and listened to the story, all of them thinking that they just might have a chance to end the Cons once and for all. Nodding in understanding Rodimus looked up at Dai Atlas with a fierce look in his optics. "Then I guess it's a good thing you came to set things straight. If you hadn't and everything still happened we would be more than lost without this."

Nodding in agreement Dai Atlas closed the box and put it back into his bag before snapping it shut. "I couldn't agree more, my good mech. My timing couldn't have been more fortuitous. Now, all we need is to find a way through the forest to the Decepticon stronghold and give them the fight of their lives."

Everybot else nodding in agreement a sudden knock at the door grabbed their attention, making them all look at the door and wonder who that could be. Getting slightly concerned Ultra Magnus glanced at the others then went to the door and opened it with a slight hesitation. Seeing that it was Sentinel at the door Magnus let out a vent then gave his second in command a softly stern look. "Sentinel, it's you. What is it? We're in the middle of planning a rescue mission."

"Yeah, about that, sir….." Having a terrified look in his optics Sentinel motioned for Magnus to follow. "There's….there's somebot that…that wants to see you about what's…what's going on."

Looking quite perplexed at that Magnus looked back at the others and motioned for them to come over to hear this. "And who might this bot be who has this information that's pertinent to our situation?"

Getting a bit more terrified Sentinel motioned for everyone to follow him as he started to lead the way back. "Y-you're…you're going to have to see for yourself, sir."

Now getting very concerned Magnus nodded and motioned everyone to come along as he followed Sentinel back from where he came from. Going through the maze of streets they soon arrived at the edge of town that met the forest and looked around, wondering where this bot was. Starting to get a bit irritated Magnus looked at Sentinel and softly huffed. "Alright Sentinel, where is this bot? We don't have time to be led around on a wild cyber-goose chase!"

"Indeed you don't, oh honored Autobot," a chilling voice from the shadows hissed. "Not a lot of time at all."

Everybot jumping at that they looked around for who said that when Prowl's careful gaze noticed movement and pointed it out. Everybot else looking at where he was pointing they were shocked and surprised when Starscream stepped out from the shadows with a wicked smirk on his dermas. As everybot else took a step back Magnus stood his ground and softly glared at the Decepticon. "What brings you here, Con? If you mean any ill will to this village I warn you now you will regret that decision."

Letting out a slightly scorning laugh Starscream shook his helm and started to pace in front of them. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I don't mean any sort of ill will. I'm just here to…assist you in your time of need. After all, you're so desperately worried about the femme that's soon to be queen of my kind that you're willing to go into forbidden territory at the risk of your very sparks to get her back."

"And just why do you want to help us?" Pushing his way forward Rodimus stopped just a bit ahead of Magnus and stared up at Starscream. "We've all heard the stories of you wanting to off Megatron and become the new king. So why change now?"

Stopping in his track for a moment or two Starscream let out a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Rodimus. "It's true, I have been doing that for quite some time. His ways have led to our supposed doom and he thinks that by taking the femme as his bride it will give us the future we all desire." Turning to face them his faceplate contorted as his rage started to show. "However, he would dare disregard our traditions and break everything that we've have done since our kind first came about! He would rather buck that than to follow the rules and regulations he holds so dear to himself! It's…it's like he's possessed by her or…or something like that!"

Everybot looking confused by that they looked at each other, wondering what Starscream was ranting about. Seeing that Starscream sighed and calmed down. "Forgive me, I did not mean to lay that all out before you. But it only proves that Megatron has lost its way and he must be dealt with. Which is why I've come to you. Since I must be present at the ceremony, as all Decepticons are, it must fall to you to take Megatron out." Pulling out a holodisk he chucked it over to Rodimus, who caught it with ease and looked it over before looking up at the Con. "That holds the secret passage through the forest to the Decepticon castle that sits in the middle of the forest. You must follow it exactly or else you will be lost forever."

Stepping back into the shadows Starscream smirked once more. "And I'd hurry, if I were you. The ceremony will be starting only a few hours before dawn. I'd suggest you get yourselves armed and on your way before it's…too late…." Letting out a dark chuckle he blended into the shadows and disappeared out of sight.

Everybot gasping at what little time they had left Magnus ordered everyone to go home and get themselves ready to go and meet back here the moment they were. Quickly nodding Rodimus was the first to dash off back to his home and get his bow. Now that he had the chance to go and save his true love he wasn't going to waste it for a single moment, not with dawn coming just a few hours away.


End file.
